O Observador
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Incapaz de dormir, incapaz de distinguir o real e o onírico, Jet delira. Yaoi, Jet/Zuko. Primeira fic da Jetko Week, presente para Peeh Brandebuque. Oneshot.


**O Observador**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Incapaz de dormir, incapaz de distinguir o real e o onírico, Jet delira._

**Ship: **_Jetko,__Jet/Zuko._

**Categoria: **_Angst._

**Disclaimer: **_Avatar - The Last Airbender pertence a norte-americanos, e eu sou do sul, daí..._

**Avisos: **_Yaoi, Boys Love. Homens se pegando, do you understand? Fic feita para a Jetko Week.__UA, Universo Alternativo. Presente para Peeh Brandebuque. Un __cadeau__ a tu, __Chèrie__. Oneshot._

**Palavra-chave: **_Insônia._

**Canção: **_Can't Stop - Maroon 5._

**X o X o X o X**

A Lua estava coberta por um véu de nuvens. Ba-Sing-Se dormia, envolta por um manto de sonhos, pesadelos e areia. Nas brumas o mundo parecia imerso. Mas no interior de um quarto um insone é vítima de sua própria realidade autônoma. Uma realidade evanescente, tão quebradiça e etérea quanto folhas secas carregadas pelos ventos.

Dentro do aposento um homem se revira em seu tálamo, os lençóis bagunçados um reflexo do estado de sua própria mente. Incapaz de dormir, incapaz de distinguir o real e o onírico, Jet delira. Sua mente vaga por entre fatos e ilusões, desejos e recordações, separados apenas por imperceptíveis fendas. Em seus devaneios, apenas _ele_.

_Não fazia muito tempo que chegara a Ba-Sing-Se. As oportunidades concedidas a refugiados não eram muitas. Em uma noite descobrira um local ainda não visitado em suas andanças noturnas, um imenso chafariz rodeado de postes apagados. Mas já havia alguém lá, outro noctâmbulo como ele, com o olhar perdido no firmamento. Aproximou-se silenciosamente, e passado algum tempo o rapaz percebera que não estava mais sozinho, voltando sua atenção ao novo visitante._

_Os olhos ambarinos, dourados como o crepúsculo visto nas altas montanhas de Omashu._

_Olhar invasivo e longínquo. _

_O lado esquerdo de sua face lamentavelmente marcado por uma queimadura, que ainda assim não diminuía em absoluto as belas feições sérias e melancólicas de seu rosto._

_Os cabelos curtos e espetados. Preto-mesmerizante, como as asas de um corvo. _

_Pele clara, iluminada pelo opaco brilho prateado do luar._

_Lábios perfeitos, não demasiadamente carnudos ou finos._

_Nariz afilado, traços precisos como as belas estátuas dos templos do ar._

_Em um instante eternamente efêmero Jet sentiu todo o calor do Sol diretamente voltado a ele. O pedaço de capim que trazia em sua boca pendeu frouxo nos lábios e sua garganta subitamente secou ante aquele olhar arguto e vazio. Jet jamais vira algo tão belo e humano._

_Omashu._

_Pólo Sul._

_Pólo Norte._

_Ilha Kyoshi._

_Ilha Ember._

_Ba-Sing-Se._

_O mundo tomara uma forma humana. A perfeição da natureza encarnada em um único indivíduo. _

Jet levanta-se de chofre, se sentando na cama. Leva suas mãos nervosas aos cabelos castanhos, desgrenhando-os ainda mais. Seus olhos negros estão injetados, indicando alguém claramente em abstinência. Privado _dele_.

_O belo estranho acenou timidamente com a cabeça, voltando a perder-se na abóbada celeste. Mas Jet, entorpecido por um sentimento por ele desconhecido, tão intenso que o petrificou ali, a apenas alguns passos de distância de seu colega noctívago, perdido naquelas feições sutis._

"_Você poderia parar de me encarar assim? Estou ficando sem jeito.", pediu o indivíduo sem tirar os olhos do céu._

_A voz completou o quadro. O timbre sutilmente rouco eriçou os pêlos da nuca de Jet._

"_Perdão.", desculpou-se com a voz falha, sentando-se a uma distância respeitável do outro. Envolvidos por um silêncio ameno os dois se mantiveram quietos, ouvindo o som do vento balançar as copas das árvores. Depois de um tempo incapaz de ser calculado o desconhecido se manifestou novamente._

"_Você acredita em redenção?", perguntou fitando Jet nos olhos._

"_Eu quero acreditar. É o que me trouxe à Ba-Sing-Se. Esperança.", respondeu. O outro rapaz baixou o olhar para a fonte, que espelhava a miríade de pontos luminosos do céu._

"_Em meu passado fiz coisas das quais não me orgulho.", falou em um tom mais baixo._

"_Como muitos. Como eu. Ba-Sing-Se é uma cidade de segundas chances, você devia acreditar nisso.", disse Jet oferecendo um sorriso ao rapaz. Ele pareceu mais aliviado ao ouvir tal resposta, curvando seus lábios em um sorriso sutil. Agradecendo ele se levantou, caminhando para uma das muitas vielas que conduziam àquele local._

"_Espere!", pediu Jet. "Eu sou Jet."_

"_Lee. Sim. Meu nome é Lee."_

"_Lee...", repetiu lentamente o moreno, saboreando o nome de sua paisagem. Em um frêmito de ansiedade chamou novamente pelo outro. "Nós nos veremos novamente?". Ele pareceu ponderar por uns segundos antes de assentir._

"_Não costumo dormir muito." _

Os pés descalços chocam-se pesadamente contra o chão de terra batida. Jet vagueia pelo cômodo; impaciente, ansioso, nervoso, desesperado. Ele sente seu corpo quente, mas não se importa. Vai até a janela e a abre, deixando o ar da madrugada envolver sua pele nua. Fecha os olhos e respira fundo, debruçando-se na sacada. Centenas de imagens formam-se em sua mente. Todas de Lee.

_A cada madrugada descobriam um pouco mais sobre o outro, sonhos e segredos. Lee trabalhava com seu tio Moshi em uma casa de chás, a maior paixão do senhor (mas não a de Lee). Seu tio cuidava dele desde a infância, e a relação dos dois já haviam passado por graves estremecimentos, mas atualmente estavam em harmonia. Eles moravam em um casebre ao lado do estabelecimento. A vida na cidade não era fácil, e uma oportunidade como aquela era um presente a eles. _

"_Assim que pus meus olhos em você percebi que somos iguais." começou Jet um dia. Lee apenas escutava._

"_Somos párias. Indesejados pelo mundo. Nós só temos uma chance de sobreviver nos unindo, por que ninguém mais se importa.". Lee permaneceu em silêncio por mais uns instantes antes de responder._

"_Em toda a minha vida eu sempre quis fazer as coisas sem ajuda. Mas recentemente eu percebi que viver sozinho nem sempre é o menor caminho."_

_E sorriu._

_Jet não imaginava que a perfeição pudesse estar a um sorriso de distância._

Jet abre os olhos, irritado. Dando as costas à janela volta à cama, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e fitando o teto manchado. Sua respiração aos poucos se compassa, suas pálpebras lentamente se fecham, cedendo ao cansaço. No mundo dos sonhos Jet se perde.

_Certa noite Lee tinha boas novidades. O monarca de Ba-Sing-Se - um rei de uma metrópole, onde já se havia visto tal coisa? - havia ouvido falar muito bem do chá de seu tio, e após uma cerimônia real havia ficado tão satisfeito que presenteara Moshi com um magnífico estabelecimento próprio. Lee estava até aprendendo a nobre arte que sempre ignorara._

"_Gostaria que você fosse até lá, acho que se daria bem com meu tio.", completou. Jet estancou subitamente. Ele várias vezes convidara Lee para conhecer seu apartamento e seus amigos, mas o rapaz sempre se evadia. Os encontros de ambos sempre haviam sido noturnos, e em diversos pontos da labiríntica cidade. Um convite como aquele partido de Lee significava que algum vínculo se forjava entre os dois._

"_Quando você quiser."_

_O Dragão Jasmim era uma suntuosa casa de chá. Em meio a uma multidão Lee os servia com destreza ímpar. _

"_Aceita uma mão? Não faço chá, mas me garanto no atendimento.", ofereceu o moreno. Lee assentiu, e após alguns minutos de rápido preparo e saudações com o tio de Lee os três se desdobravam para atender os clientes. Algumas horas depois, quando o último cliente satisfeito se retirou, estavam exaustos, mas satisfeitos. A fama de seu tio aumentava entre os habitantes, e conseqüentemente os lucros do Dragão Jasmim cresciam exponencialmente._

_Lee tinha razão. Jet se deu muito bem com seu tio, um senhor muito divertido e sábio que mostrou muita felicidade ao saber que seu sobrinho tinha um amigo._

"_Eu estou pensando em contratar alguns funcionários. Gostaria de trabalhar em uma casa de chá?"_

"_Tio! Jet deve ter seus próprios afazeres, não o incomode com ofertas de trabalho!", censurou Lee, claramente incomodado._

"_Ao contrário, Lee. Uma oferta de trabalho jamais será um incômodo para mim. Eu fico muito honrado com o convite, senhor Moshi.", respondeu olhando Lee nos olhos. "Eu aceito com prazer."_

_Os olhos do velho brilharam rapidamente, captando algo._

"_Por que não tira uma folga, Lee? Leve seu amigo até o Chafariz da Luz de Fogo, talvez as luzes estejam acesas hoje.", falou dando um enigmático sorriso. O jovem assentiu, tirando seu avental e partindo sem olhar para o rosto do outro. Caminharam pela cidade em um silêncio incômodo, quebrado por Jet._

"_Não me quer por perto?", perguntou à queima-roupa. "Você pareceu bem infeliz quando aceitei o emprego."_

"_Não é isso.", apressou-se a negar Lee. "Só não quero que você se machuque. Andar ao meu lado pode ser perigoso."_

"_Se for por você eu corro o risco.", rebateu Jet. Ficaram em silêncio novamente até chegarem por fim ao chafariz. Era o local onde Jet conhecera Lee há algumas semanas, com a diferença de que agora os postes se encontravam acesos, iluminando belamente toda a praça. E como na primeira noite estavam sós._

_Jet fitou Lee. Naquela luz dourada como o sol poente as nuances do rapaz podiam ser observadas de maneira única. Ele parecia irreal, etéreo, e ainda assim mais palpável que o chão que Jet pisava. Inconscientemente ele levou uma mão ao rosto do outro, passando seus dedos ásperos pela cicatriz do outro. Uma pintura a óleo era o que ele parecia. Uma estátua esculpida por Deus em mármore carrara, tão majestosa que seu criador lhe concedera a dádiva da vida. A tensão entre ambos era mais espessa que a assombrosa muralha que rodeava a metrópole._

"_Danificar um rosto como o seu...", falou num fio de voz. "Quem fez uma coisa dessas deve ser morto."_

_Então se rompeu. Em alguns momentos, abarcados por sentimentos maiores que eles, um beijo._

**-**

_Pele clara, iluminada pelo opaco brilho prateado do luar. Macia e agradável ao toque, perfeita para se ter contra sua própria pele._

_Lábios perfeitos, não demasiadamente carnudos ou finos. Macios e tentadores de se morder e beijar com afobação. Língua quente e insinuante, lambendo com volúpia as curvas de seu corpo, percorrendo todas as suas extensões e reentrâncias._

_Os cabelos curtos e espetados. Preto-mesmerizante, como as asas de um corvo. Curtos fios finos e espetadiços, roçando agradavelmente em sua pele morena._

_Dentes brancos, perfeitos, cravados em seu ombro; mordiscando seus mamilos e seu pênis, cortando seus lábios, trincados para não deixar os gemidos de dor escapar._

_Uma miscelânea de aromas de ervas, que mais tarde aprenderia a diferenciar. Melissa. Cravo. Alfazema. Canela. Lótus. Jasmim._

_Boca sugando o seu pênis, sorvendo o filete de sangue que saía de seus lábios, entreabrindo-se para proferir murmúrios incongruentes._

_Mãos curiosamente ásperas apertando, apalpando, puxando seus cabelos. Unhas arranhando suas costas, fincadas em seus ombros._

_Voz sutilmente rouca, gemendo extasiada, chamando seu nome e pedindo por mais. _

_Corpo simétrico, esplêndido, movendo-se ora com languidez ora com velocidade; estocando com vigor, retesando-se e pendendo frouxo ao ápice. _

_Suor escorrendo pelos poros e misturando-se ao seu próprio suor. O característico odor do sexo._

_Portas do paraíso que se abrem por alguns segundos._

_E a energia para recomeçar._

**-**

Jet desperta sobressaltado. Seu corpo exibe sinais à altura de suas recordações. Preso com força em seus braços e pressionado à sua pélvis está seu travesseiro. Ele solta um grunhido de frustração, levantando-se de um salto e encaminhando-se para o banheiro. Molha seu rosto com água gelada, encarando seu reflexo no espelho rachado. Profundas olheiras negras molduram seus olhos. Seus cabelos estão completamente desgrenhados, seu rosto mostra claros sinais de abatimentos e sua fronte está molhada de suor.

_Deplorável._

Com um urro de fúria ele esmurra o espelho, ignorando a dor física. Os pequenos fragmentos presos em seu punho brilham fracamente, cobertos pelo sangue que goteja de seus cortes para o chão. Seus pés são cortados pelos cacos, mas Jet não sente. Ele caminha pesadamente de volta ao quarto, deixando-se desabar na cadeira. A dor física nada significa diante do que ele sente em seu peito.

"Por que, Lee? Por quê?"

_A Nação do Fogo havia tentado invadir Ba-Sing-Se, falhando na ofensiva, mas seus habitantes ainda estavam em pânico. Alheio à correria, Jet encaminhava-se lentamente ao Dragão Jasmim, segurando firmemente em sua mão um dos folhetos jogado dos céus pelos invasores._

_Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o local abandonado, quando passos próximos fizeram-se ouvir e Lee surgiu diante dele carregando mantimentos, estancando ao ver Jet._

"_Boa tarde, Lee. Ou eu deveria dizer Príncipe Zuko de Agni Kai, a Nação do Fogo? Seu tio Iroh não está aqui para protegê-lo?", falou quase cuspindo cada palavra, jogando em cima da mesa dois cartazes com o retrato do rapaz e de seu tio. O outro fechou os olhos, suspirando audivelmente._

"_Sinto muito, Jet, nunca quis te machucar. Eu disse uma vez que andar comigo era perigoso."_

"_Você mentiu pra mim! Você veio do maldito país que tirou a vida dos meus pais e destruiu minha cidade! Você é filho daquele homem!"_

"_Eu não sou meu pai!", berrou Zuko. Fez-se um pesado silêncio._

"_Jet, eu... Não vou negar que cometi muitos erros, assim como você. Mas eu vim para cá para tentar viver uma nova vida. Você me convenceu a acreditar em segundas chances!"_

"_E agora você vai fugir.", falou amargamente Jet._

"_Não há outra maneira de deter meu pai. Ele precisa ser derrubado. Foi uma ilusão pensar que poderia viver aqui como um refugiado político."_

"_Ótimo, deixe aquele terrorista cuidar disso! O tal Espírito Azul que reapareça e derrube o déspota! Mas não fuja!", falou Jet apertando os punhos. O semblante de Zuko era de tristeza. Ela largou os mantimentos em uma mesa e lentamente pegou a mochila que carregava, abriu-a e retirou de dentro dela uma máscara teatral de porcelana branca e azul, de feições demoníacas. Os braços de Jet penderam frouxos._

"_O que vem agora, você também é o Avatar?", falou com tristeza._

"_Não.", falou Zuko com uma dureza incomum. "Mas já está na hora de eu me unir a ele.". Ele estendeu a mão._

"_Venha comigo, Jet. Por favor. Você já foi um Lutador da Liberdade, sua ajuda seria inestimável", pediu._

"_Eu não faço mais isso. Eu jurei que não faria mais isso."_

"_Por favor!", pediu com veemência o príncipe renegado, "Você é um guerreiro!"_

"_Eu era um terrorista, Lee. Nada mais que isso."_

"_Então acaba assim?", falou Zuko fitando melancolicamente o ex-terrorista. Jet assentiu lentamente, incapaz de encarar o rapaz a sua frente. Zuko o olhou por mais uns momentos, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Logo se recompôs, guardando seus objetos e colocando mantimentos em uma sacola. Enlaçou o pescoço do moreno e deu-lhe um derradeiro beijo. Jet imediatamente correspondeu, envolvendo-o em seus braços por uma última vez. Não conseguiram evitar o que vinha depois._

_E por uma rápida última vez alcançaram o Paraíso juntos._

"_Adeus, Jet.", despediu-se Zuko, sem obter qualquer resposta._

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Jet, salgadas e quentes. Lee não estava mais lá, e para onde quer que fosse a presença do outro era contínua. Como seria de outra maneira, se Lee era Ba-Sing-Se, Omashu, Ember, oceano e floresta, savana e montanhas? _Como poderia ser de outra maneira se Lee era seu mundo?_

_Lee... Ou Zuko._

A aurora começa a despontar no horizonte. Logo os sonhadores despertarão para mais um dia no último local seguro do planeta.

Mas no interior de um quarto um insone é vítima de sua própria realidade autônoma. Uma realidade evanescente, tão quebradiça e etérea quanto folhas secas carregadas pelos ventos.

Dentro do aposento um homem se revira em seu tálamo, os lençóis bagunçados um reflexo do estado de sua própria mente. Incapaz de dormir, incapaz de distinguir o real e o onírico, Jet delira. Sua mente vaga por entre fatos e ilusões, desejos e recordações, separados apenas por imperceptíveis fendas. Em seus devaneios, apenas _ele_.

E então ele finalmente é vencido pelo cansaço. Exausto física e mentalmente, Jet mergulha em um sono sem sonhos. Incapaz de sonhar, incapaz de ter esperança, Jet tomba.

**Acta Est Fabula**

**N/A: **_#Mais morto que qualquer outra coisa#_

_Eu NUNCA, NUNCA MAIS, faço uma loucura dessas! Parece que eu acabei de parir trigêmeos siameses albinos, minha cabeça dói e eu detestei profundamente 90 por cento do que escrevi aqui, e odeio ainda mais saber que um monte de gente vai ler essa fic e não vão ter coragem nem de mandar um review em consideração ao trabalho que foi escrever essa Oneshot - a primeira de sete, SETE! - para a Jetko Week. Vocês não imaginam o quanto isso é frustrante. _

_Mas quero deixar claro que dei meu sangue e meu suor para escrever essa fic, e espero sinceramente que tu goste ao menos um pouco dela, pp. S2_

_E que venham as outras seis._

_#Tentado a se jogar da ponte com um galão de chumbo amarrado ao pescoço#_


End file.
